Brother's Under the Sun
by Midnighstar
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are connected...somehow. Oneshot songfic. A little bit of brotherly fluff. Please R&R.


Brother's Under the Sun 

**Summery: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are connected somehow…you just have to look closer. Oneshot songfic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song.**

**A/N: Its kind of fluffy, but once again, I had to get this down on paper.

* * *

**

Inuyasha sat on a rock ledge that looked out over the plains. Swinging his feet from side to side, he kept on thinking of his older half-brother Sesshomaru…why? They hated each other…didn't they? Or at least that was the impression that Inuyasha got since he was trying to kill him all the time…or was he? Inuyasha had to admit, he had seen his brother in action and he is nowhere near as hard on him as he is if he was really fighting him. But it didn't make sense. Why would he want to put up such a façade that it even made Inuyasha begin to believe it.

Holing back a sigh Inuyasha leaned back and looked up at the morning sky…he would have to get back pretty soon or else his companions would start to worry. If only he and his brother were a little more alike then they both could be after Naraku. Wait. Wasn't Sesshomaru already after Naraku maybe they really weren't so different after all maybe…there really just the same. And maybe they could defeat him together and rise up and have all of the Western Lands at peace again. Finally being able to use their father's golden wings of security and hope over the lands.

_I had a dream-of the wide open prairie_

_I had a dream-of the pale morning sky_

_I had a dream-that we flew on golden wings_

_And we were just the same-just the same-you and I _

Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru had many responsibilities…ok maybe not a lot but tons of things he had to do. But on top of all that, Inuyasha saw in his brothers eyes the longing of something…could it be acceptance? His brother wasn't accepted either? But who didn't…realization came and smacked him in the face. **He **was the one that didn't accept his brother. He remembered Totosai saying something to him when he was younger about how Sesshomaru is actually a delicate being on the inside and he doesn't want to get hurt so he becomes cold. He also knows how he himself loves the out doors and everything. He also knew that whatever he feels that Sesshomaru feels it either ten times more or ten times less. If it was something like pain, ten times less. Something like yearning ten times more.

'_That's probably why he's always on the move, and why he never seems to stay in one place.' _Inuyasha thought. He noticed that the more he thought about it the more he understood. The more he understood the less angry he was at his brother. However a sickening thought struck Inuyasha…he was actually starting to like his brother again. Oh, how was he going to tell Kagome this one without her smiling at him and making a comment like "Aw, good boy." No, he would wait to tell Kagome about his new brotherly feelings. He should love his brother right…they were still brothers by blood.

_Follow your heart-little child of the west wind_

_Follow the voice-that's calling you home_

_Follow your dreams-but always remember me_

_I am your brother-under the sun _

On the way walking back to his campsite he was too caught up in his thoughts to noticed that the very person he was thinking of was standing right in his pathway. He didn't realize until he ran right smack into Sesshomaru, falling to the forest floor. He looked up and got up quickly not knowing if he should draw out tetsuiga or not. Instead, he just looked contently at his older brother, the one he admired when he was young. Truth be told, he still admired him…greatly. Sesshomaru glared at his brother and stepped toward him.

"I don't know why hanyou but I have been thinking about you lately and its driving me mad."

"Feh, its driving you mad, I almost committed suicide."

"You had these feelings too?"

"Yes, and I don't know about you, but I am starting to realize something."

"And what is that?"

"That I actually don't hate you and that you don't actually hate me."

"Don't be ridiculous Inuyasha of course I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do"

"No you _don't._"

"Yes I **do**!"

"Then why don't you ever kill me when you say you will?"

"Oh, I'll kill you someday, just not now…"

"Because you really don't hate me!" Inuyasha said triumphantly.

"Inuyasha shut up, look ok I don't _hate _you I am just training you so you can become better."

"At fighting? Then you mean to tell me that you LET me cut of your arm!"

"I were this as a sign as if to say "See what my brother is capable of?" and most people are usually awe struck."

"But your still better, why would you do that?"

"Inuyasha we are like…joined together in a sense. It seems that when you feel an emotion strongly I seem to feel it to. Its almost as if we are twins born at completely different times. I guess in our hearts we will be forever as one." He said and with that he left Inuyasha to think about what he just said.

His brother did have a point…when he it him with the wind scar for the first time his ribs were hurting for like a week. Maybe they really were that close and didn't really know it.

_We are like birds of a feather_

_We are two hearts joined together_

_We will be forever as one_

_My brother under the sun_

Inuyasha knew that he and his brother were now going to be a little closer. Well that's a plus. Its better than thinking that your own flesh and blood is coming for your head. However, he knew that if a certain way the breeze blew, the certain way something would run, or the different shades of the sunset and sunrise he would think of his brother. He couldn't help it, he loved, respected, admired, and cherished his brother's love, time and loyalty. He remembered how when he was in a tight spot that Sesshomaru came and saved his hide many times. He just wished that in time that he could return the favor.

_Whenever you hear-the wind in the canyon _

_Whenever you see- the deer run_

_Wherever you go-I'll be there beside you_

_Cause you are my brother-under the sun_

Reaching his campsite he noticed that Kagome was awake, everyone else was sleeping. He walked over to her and gave her a slight hug. She was shocked and had to ask the question.

"Where were you?"

"Kagome you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me. Come on Inuyasha, you can tell me."

"I was actually just sitting looking at the plains and then I ran into someone on the way back."

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru."

"And you came back alive? Not a scratch?"

"We didn't fight Kagome in a sense we kind of made up."

"How?"

"He told me that were like twins born at different times, that our hearts are one. I still don't really get what he means but I'm pretty sure that in good time I will understand him."

"I'm sure your right Inuyasha."

"I hope so."

"Inuyasha what did you realize?"

"That we actually care for each other."

_My brother under the son

* * *

_

A/N: What did you think of it? I would love to know! Please oh please oh please review! R&R 


End file.
